


Touchdown?

by Tookbaggins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basketball, EnnoKuroo - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, M/M, Parents AU, a little swearing, over enthusiastic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikaru was bouncing on his toes, resisting everything in him that was telling him to run out onto the court. They were down eleven points! It was their ball! Although he knew elementary school basketball was no place for a grown man, he knew this team! At least, he knew his daughter. He knew she had the same athletic fire in her that both of her parents did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown?

Chikaru was bouncing on his toes, resisting everything in him that was telling him to run out onto the court. They were down eleven points! It was their ball! Although he knew elementary school basketball was no place for a grown man, he knew this team! At least, he knew his daughter. She had potential and it wasn't being utilized. He knew she had the same athletic fire in her that both of her parents did. Her little face was set in concentration as she made to catch the ball. She missed, the basketball dropping to bounce against her foot and roll away.

"Oh! Oh she fumbled!" he muttered, but when she glanced toward him he raised his voice and gave her a thumbs up. "That's okay! Good try!"

"Pay attention, kiddo! Chika, don't distract her." He felt Kuroo flick his ear and frowned as he rubbed it. 

"But she needs to know she's doing well!"

"Then tell her after the match." Chikaru continued to fidget. After a moment Tetsuro glanced at him with a frown. "Uh.. Whose serve was this? Did the other team get a point when she.. I mean, no body called it. Does it still count?"

"I thought they only got points when it went through the hole?"

"Wait.. anybody can get one then?" They stared at each other for a moment, both lost. Suddenly the bleachers behind them erupted into excited shouts. Both their heads snapped toward the court and without thinking they took off down the sidelines, shouting and motioning with their arms as they followed the children to the other end of the gym. 

"GO GO GO SPIKE IT THEY CAN'T BLOCK YOU THAT WAY!"

"DAMMIT CHIKA, THERE'S NOTHING TO SPIKE!"

"HOW ELSE ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO..." They skid to a stop, noticing a teacher stomping toward them. Chikaru grabbed his husband's arm and turned the other way. "I mean, Tetsuro! Watch your language! Jeez, there are kids here..." The other man scoffed, but didn't say any more. He was content to let Chikaru hang on him and scold him gently. They both watched over their shoulder as the teacher stopped and stood a little way away, obviously listening for any more inappropriate behavior. Kuroo pulled his arm free and draped it across the other's shoulders, focusing back on the game.

"Well, now they're thirteen points behind. Aaaand the ball's rolling around again." Kuroo sighed. It wasn't fun watching your kid lose so badly. He felt Chikaru's shoulders roll as he shrugged.

"It is the start of the season, though, you know? Maybe they'll get better." The ball was dropped again. Slowly it rolled away from the kids and across the boundary line, stopping right at their feet. Without thinking about what he was doing, Chikaru picked it up easily and tossed it up over his head. "I got it! Here!" 

"Chika, wait!"

He didn't hear him as he zeroed in on the ball, pulling back to give it a solid hit and serve it directly into a small girl's face.

\---

"What. The. Hell."

"I wasn't thinking..."

"Obviously. You broke the kid's nose!" 

Chikaru sniffed. "I didn't..."

"You're not gonna cry, are you? You know I don't like that." Kuroo fidgeted. He never knew how to deal with Chikaru when he started crying.

"I can't believe I got us kicked out of her first game. Probably ALL her games!"

"I still can't believe you spiked the damn ball into some kid's face. She's probably traumatized. She'll never play again."

"Tetsuroooooo oh god don't say stuff like that!" He groaned and flopped onto Tetsuro's lap. They were stuck in the hallway outside the gym now, waiting for the game to end and had decided to curl up together in a corner. "At least it wasn't our kid. Maybe she'll still get a touchdown."

"It's a goal, isn't it?"

"...Is it?" They looked at each other, confused. After a moment a small smile curled across Tetsuro's face and he threaded his fingers into Chikaru's hair. Chikaru sighed softly and closed his eyes, the stroking of fingers helping him relax a little. "Now I remember. it's called getting on par."

"Just shut up, Chika."


End file.
